


have i ever told you? (how good it feels to hold you)

by funk2funky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brian loves Roger, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Set in the 70s, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Kink, Smut, brian calls roger princess, idk really, im bad at titles and summaries and tagging, kind of, starts out soft then get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funk2funky/pseuds/funk2funky
Summary: brian joins roger in the shower <3
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	have i ever told you? (how good it feels to hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my 1st work and it was written at like 1am so please be nice lol. sorry if its a little messy or rushed, but i hope you enjoy it :)  
> -  
> title is from baby i love you by the ronettes

brian couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as he listened to his boyfriend's sweet voice singing along to "baby i love you" by the ronettes playing on the radio. the blonde boy was currently crooning to the shampoo bottles in the shower of their small flat. bri was hunched over a bunch of big space textbooks, with titles that contained large, smart sounding words that roger couldn't pronounce. the curly headed boy shook his head and let out a soft chuckle as he heard rog let out a curse, presumably because he had gotten shampoo into his eyes once again. he then let out a long sigh and lifted his head from his textbook for, what felt like, the first time in years. he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, relaxing and listening. it was simple moments like these that brian truly felt content. with the comforting sound of his boyfriend's (albeit) loud singing and the steady patter of the shower spray, there was no dark thoughts taking root in his brain. there was only light brought by his personal ray of sunshine. brian opened his eyes to look around him, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky. sure, they didn't have the fanciest place to live and were definitely not the richest, but none of that mattered to brian. nothing could make him happier than what he had right now: their small flat with the pale blue floral wallpaper, with stacks upon stacks of astronomy and biology text books scattered everywhere. and the small houseplants on their kitchen windowsill, the green leaves combined with little flower buds blooming from their collection of colorful pots that brian had recalled picking out with roger one sunny morning. he loved everything about the home he had with his boy, the cups of tea that never seemed to be put away, roger's astray that brian couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by, the rumpled sheets, and the sunlight feeding in through the dusty curtains on their windowpane. but most of all, their was roger. brian loved roger more than anything. the blonde boy was his love, his sunshine, and his home. brian felt his heart fill with his happiness and if he didn't do something about it, he was sure it would burst. any other day, he would've gotten annoyed with roger for using up all the hot water, but today he was very thankful for roger's obnoxiously long showers. he stood from the desk and quickly made his way to their bathroom. midday sunlight was pouring in when bri opened the bathroom door and there was a new song playing on the radio that roger was singing along to. it was something by ricky nelson brian suspected. he quickly and quietly shed his t-shirt and flared jeans, along with his underwear to go join his boyfriend in the shower. as he opened the shower curtain, he was met with a gasp then a blinding grin as roger saw his boyfriend. "hello brimi!," roger said as he enthusiastically moved out from under the spray, and took his boyfriend's hand to drag him in the shower. god he was adorable, like a happy golden retriever. "hi baby boy," brian said as he wrapped roger into his arms to hold them both under the warm shower spray. roger let out a happy sigh as he snuggled closer to his tall boyfriend. "i love you so much bri baby," roger murmured happily, his face squashed in brian's chest. "i love you more princess," brian chuckled, his heart overflowing with the love he felt for this boy. he pulled away slightly, much to roger's dismay, but was quickly forgiven when he pressed his lips to roger's plush pink ones. it started off as a sweet kiss as they poured all of their love for each other into it, but rapidly became more. roger had his arms wrapped around brian's neck, tugging at the curls at the base of his head the way he knew he liked. bri had one hand gripping roger's jaw pointing his head up for better access, and his other arm was firmly wrapped around roger's waist effectively keeping the smaller boy pressed against him. roger let out a soft, breathy moan at a particularly good slide of their tongues and bri knew had to have more. he maneuvered the small boy so his back was pressed against the cold tile, but neither cared. the curly headed boy took in the sigh of his love. roger looked so pretty with his long blonde hair wet, plastered to his face, his lips were now red and a bit swollen looking, his pretty blue eyes were wide and droopy, his pupils were dilated, and there was a pretty pink flush on his cheeks. roger looked adorable and innocent, yet thoroughly fucked out and brian didn't know if he wanted to cuddle and spoil him or wreck him completely. as roger's baby blue eyes looked into his hazel ones, bri decided he could do both. he took roger by his shoulders and leaned in to press kisses all over his face. he put wet sloppy kisses all along his face: his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, anywhere and everywhere. the soft kisses were ticklish and felt like butterflies to roger and he let out a soft giggle. as brian moved lower, the kisses became less innocent and more heated. he reached his neck, sucking marks into roger's pretty neck and collarbones. once brian felt he had done a good job in marking his boy, he pulled back to observe his handiwork. he was right, roger's soft skin was now covered in his marks, subtle enough that it didn't look too trashy (they still had class, no matter how horny they were), but enough to have the firm reassurance that roger was taken. "there," brian said with a devilish grin,"now everyone will know that you're mine, princess." "good," roger hummed, a sunny smile on his face, "i want them to know, my love." roger then leaned up to connect his lips with his boyfriend's. god, no matter how long they've been together, no matter how many kisses they shared, they would never get enough. all that could be heard was soft moans and grunts over the spray of the shower and some new song playing on the radio, that neither of them cared about. brian pulled back so they could have a bit of a breather and was once again overwhelmed with the love he had for his boyfriend. he looked like an angel bathed in sunlight, with water droplet dripping all over him and his baby blue eyes peering up at him so prettily. he then looked down at roger's body, grinning when the blondie pressed his plush thighs together shyly. "aww sweetheart.. are you hard for me?" brian crooned. he looked at roger, who whimpered and nodded. that wouldn't have to do. "use your words, baby boy," bri growled slightly as he cupped roger's chin with his large hand. "yeah brian, i'm hard for you. only you," roger said softly and sweetly. brian had no idea how this boy could look and sound so innocent when he was uttering such filthy words. the taller boy then took a step closer to roger, filling all of the blonde's senses as he was pinned against the tile of their shower wall. their lips met in a filthy kiss, tongues tangling and lips dancing with the other's. brian left one last harsh bite at roger's plump bottom lip and pulled away. he began to leave sweet kisses all over his face like he had before, but this time roger wanted more. "please bri," roger whined and he rutted his pretty cock against brian's thigh, "won't you please touch me, baby?" brian smirked as he heard how desperate roger was. how could he refuse his sweet boy when he begged so pretty? "you gonna be a good boy for me?" brian cooed at roger. his reaction was immediate as roger nodded water droplets from his hair flying everywhere. "alright princess, you just hold still and let me take care of you." brian reached down to wrap a hand around his boyfriend's cock. "look at you, princess," brian cooed in roger's ear, as the blonde boy pressed his face into brian's neck, "so hard for me. such a pretty pink cock, baby boy. fits so well into my hand. desperate aren't you? you're dripping princess." roger let out a loud moan, screwing his eyes shut as he threw his head back in bliss. brian's hand was so big and warm, making him feel so good. and then there was brian himself, tall and handsome, with his pretty wet curls framing his face and he concentrated on pleasuring roger. brian had a pink flush high on his prominent cheek bones, with his bottom lip was caught between his teeth and roger knew he would never want anyone more than his curly boy. "bri baby," roger choked out and brian's hand kept steadily pumping his hard length, "wanna make you feel good." brian's heart melted and his expression softened as he slowed the hand that was working roger's cock. "aww princess, you're too sweet," brian cooed. roger let out a small huff and reached out to take a hold of brian's hard length. before he could really pleasure, brian his hand was being pulled away. "let me take care of you, baby boy," brian said, the rough sound of his voice causing roger to shiver in the best way. he took hold of both of roger's hands, pinning them above the blonde boy's head. he then lined up their cocks grasping them both in one of his large hands. it was wet and slippery from the shower spray and their precome. they both knew they wouldn't last. roger looked up at brian and whined. his handsome face was partially blocked by his wet curls and roger wished he could brush them away from his face. brian was so tall and so strong, always taking care of him so well. everything about brian was large and roger loved it: his hands, his fingers, his height, his cock. roger then looked down to where brian was pumping them both in one of his large hands. the velvety feeling of his length was heavenly, combined with the warm grip of brian's hand. roger thrusted his hips forward, trying to gain more friction. "please, baby, i need it faster," roger whined. the blonde boy peered up at brian widening baby blue eyes and pouting slightly, making the face he knew brian couldn't resist. and what a sight he made. brian drank in the view of him pressed against the shower wall, with his hands pinned above his head, only able to take what brian gave him. he looked so small, so desperate as he flashed his pouty lips and angel eyes up at brian. "you want more, baby girl?" if roger was gonna use his secret weapon, so could brian, "look at you so needy for me. so small, princess look how easy it is for me to keep you pinned to the wall the way i like. your cock is so pretty and pink, so small next to mine. you like it don't you? like how small you are compared to me? my big hand jerking us off at the same time, feels so good doesn't it. you look so pretty covered in my marks sweetheart, you don't even know. i love you so much baby girl." fuck brian really knew how to make roger melt. the blonde boy was sure he would combust. "yes brimi, i love it. i love how big and strong you are and i love it when you hold me down," roger's sweet voice sounded wrecked, just the way brian liked, "i love you too, bri, love you so much." roger let out a loud whine and threw his head back when brian picked up the pace, his hand twisting around them deliciously. brian let out a deep grunt, leaning down to devour roger's sweet lips. their tongues desperately twisted together as brian's hand began working them faster. roger was close, brian knew it. the blonde boy was letting out harsh pants and sweet little "ah! ah! ah!" sounds as he thrusted his pretty hips up into brian's warm hand. brian let out a deep moan as he, too, felt himself reaching the edge. their lips were just resting against one anothers now, their minds too hazy to properly kiss, but neither of them cared. they sunk in the feeling of each other, and with one final twist of brian's hand they came. roger whined as brian thumb rubbed teasingly at the sensitive tip of his cock. he looked down at their softening cocks held loosely in brian's hand. brian released roger's hands from where they were pinned above his head and leaned down to kiss his forehead. he then pulled roger into his chest holding him under the warm spray the shower and rubbed up and down his back. "i love you more than anything my princess," brian murmured sweetly into the blonde boy's ear. "love you more, bri baby," roger mumbled, his face squashed into brian's chest. the taller boy felt a sweet kiss pressed to his collarbone and smiled. he loved his ray of sunshine more than he would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! please leave a kudos or maybe a comment if you liked it :) as i said before, this is my first work so comments about how i can improve are greatly appreciated. hope you all have a good day or night wherever it is you are <3


End file.
